marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Janine Grey (Earth-TRN166)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN166 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Patrick Scherberger | First = GeNext #4 | HistoryText = Jenna Grey' aka Black Marvel was Shadow-X's leader. Jenna addresses them (GeNext), explaining they have a simple choice. Let them have No-Name and they’ll let them live. These terms are not subject to negotiation. Drawing No-Name telekinetically towards her, Rico creates an invisible forcefield meant to grab No-Name. Jenna commends him, but still easily holds him off. A feral Becka claws at Jenna’s face and gets ready to do more harm, though Jenna uses her telepathy to manipulate specific areas of Becka’s cerebral cortex, causing her great pain. A recovered Cyclops shoots the girl in the back, finishing her off. Disgusted, Jenna orders him to get that loathsome slug off her. The next moment, she tears into her lover for interfering, claiming she had everything under control. And there he thought she liked getting rescued, he mocks. Only when it’s necessary, she insists and telekinetically floats No-Name to the group. Or when it’s fun. This was neither. They have their prize. They should be on their way. Suddenly, a young woman dressed in Goth clothes and surrounded by ghosts orders them to go with the girl. They’ve got what they want. The other mutants stay. Jenna seems to agree but telepathically orders Cyclops to take care of the loose ends. However, even as they leave and Cyclops fires a parting shot, Wicked blocks it. Black Marvel addresses No-Name, telling her she has information they need. She presses home that there will be consequences. No-Name’s world will be destroyed, dimensions could be destabilized. No-Name shouts she doesn’t care. Jenna warns her it’s up to her how much the process will hurt. No-Name attacks her but Jenna simply smiles, anticipating a fight. Jenna presses her telepathically until she sees that her friends are preparing for the rescue. Hearing this, No-Name pummels her with her fists on the astral plane. In the shadows, Becka is relived she hasn’t been spotted. With her more feral attributes showing, she jumps down to attack and is immediately nailed by Jenna’s telekinesis. Again, she has left an opening for No-Name during their battle in the astral plane. Suddenly, though, the fight stops as Jenna screams that No-Name is more powerful than she suspected. She switched their bodies, comes from No-Name’s body. Jenna screams “no!” No-Name tells them to ignore the body. Listen to her speech, trust their instincts. She is trapped in No-Name’s bloodsack while the girl has access to her telepathy. She begs Scott to stop her before she fries their brains! No-Name screams No. She lost Scott once. She won’t let anyone take him again! The Shadow X members decide to believe her and take out Jenna. While they tie up Shadow X, No-Name explains Jenna wanted something from inside her head. They sort of merged. She thought No-Name was no threat to her. Big mistake. She was able to get her hooks into Jenna enough to make her bluff convincing, but only ‘cause she caught Jenna by surprise. After Shadow-X was defeated were taken into custody by SHIELD. | Powers = Seemingly those of Jean Grey of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Grey Family